


по ту сторону телефонной трубки

by bageleburro01



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: С первого взгляда влюбляются за 0,12 секунд. А с первого слова?
Relationships: Lai Guanlin/Lee Daehwi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Признаться, Гуаньлинь не мог похвастаться хорошими отметками по всем предметам и примерным поведением в средней школе, но уж точно его нельзя было назвать ильджином, как о нем говорили мама и отец. Они были очень недовольны, постоянно говорили, что он ничего не добьется, но сильно не лезли, пока Линь не закончил среднюю школу. 

Возможно, маму можно было понять, она хотела Гуаньлиню только лучшего, но с самого начала парень такой подставы понять не мог, потому что после средней школы он намеревался пойти в какой-нибудь колледж или пробоваться в какую-нибудь компанию, но уж точно не идти в старшую школу. Он так и сказал родителям, что он не хочет учиться в старших классах, но те, видимо, его не услышали и записали в школу чуть ли не насильно. 

Шло уже пятое марта, жизнь в школе уже вовсю вливалась в своё русло. Наверное. Просто Линь не знает, он не ходит в школу и в ближайшее время не собирается. И имеет право, как он считает, ведь отец уехал в командировку, а мать уже в шесть часов уходила на работу, поэтому Гуаньлинь мог остаться дома и просто сказать, что он ходил в школу, придумать, чем он вообще мог заниматься там. 

Такой план работал блистательно вплоть до пятого марта. Лай даже помнит точное время, — 17:09 — он как раз включил игру, но ему неожиданно позвонили, да ещё и с неизвестного номера. Не то, чтобы Гуаньлинь боялся, но в таком положении, в котором он сейчас, нужно сначала сто раз подумать, прежде чем брать звонок с неизвестного номера. 

Всё-таки Гуаньлинь решает скинуть вызов и не рисковать, включает игру, но играет считанные секунды, потому что ему снова начали звонить с того же номера. На второй раз юноше стало интересно, кто же такой настырный ему звонит. 

— Алло? — спрашивает Линь и ставит игру на паузу. 

— О, ты наконец-то ответил, привет, я староста класса, в котором ты учишься, классный руководитель хочет знать, почему тебя нет на занятиях уже четыре дня, если не считать выходные, он собирается позвонить твоим родителям, а я решил тебя предупредить, чтобы ты знал, что у тебя проблемы. — говорит голос в трубке и смеётся. 

Кажется, именно в тот момент Гуаньлинь окончательно выпал из жизни, которой хотел следовать, свернул не на ту дорожку. Но сразу же он этого не понял, он просто молчал, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. 

— Гуаньлинь-щи, ты можешь разговаривать сейчас? — вновь говорит голос, что немного отмораживает, и он отвечает. 

— Да, да, да, напомни, как тебя зовут, пожалуйста. 

— Но я ещё не говорил, как меня зовут... Меня зовут Ли Дэхви, Гуаньлинь-щи, почему тебя не было в школе? — спрашивает Дэхви, и Лаю почему то становится стыдно за то, что он пропускал. Будто этот голос вытаскивает из его души остатки совести.

— Ээээ, у меня нет особой причины, почему я не ходил в школу, — как то тихо говорит Линь, будто его могут подслушать. — Слушай, я вообще не хотел идти в эту школу, я не понимаю, почему мои родители так сильно хотят потратить лишние деньги, ведь учусь я всё равно не важно. Всё равно спасибо, что предупредил раньше, чем я узнаю об этом от матери, но вряд ли я появлюсь в школе. 

Несколько долгих для Гуаньлиня секунд Дэхви молчал, Лай тоже не смел что-то добавить. Он не знал, кто вообще такой Ли Дэхви, как он может отреагировать на такую речь, поэтому чувствовал какое-то непонятное волнение. 

— А что мне сказать учителю? — неуверенно задаёт вопрос Ли. 

— Скажи, как есть, не нужно меня защищать перед ним. Пока, — заканчивает парень и сбрасывает вызов. 

С минуту Линь молчит и обдумывает то, что он сказал, но в итоге забивает на это и включает игру. У него не особо получилось поиграть, потому что мысли всё равно переодически всплывали в голове, а когда время приближалось к семи вечера, времени, когда мама приходит в работы, Лай выключает всё и идёт на кухню, что бы попробовать что-нибудь себе приготовить, хотя каждый раз, когда он так делал, матери или сестре, которая сейчас жила в общежитии при своем университете, приходилось исправлять его кулинарный шедевр. 

Гуаньлинь выкладывает на сковородку кусочки еды. Мать заходит в квартиру без звонка, видимо, кто-то открыл ей дверь подъезда, оставляет сумку в коридоре, а потом ложится на диване в гостиной, снимая туфли. Гуаньлинь выходит к ней и уже ждёт, когда она начнет говорить, что она думала, что он не станет ей врать на счёт учёбы. 

— Как дела в школе? Ты ещё не завел друзей? — только спрашивает она, что немного настораживает Гуаньлиня. 

— Хорошо, вроде даже понимаю материал. — врёт Линь, а мама улыбается. На секунду Лай подумал, что если бы этот Ли Дэхви был сейчас здесь, он бы сказал, что маме врать нехорошо, но юноша ничего больше поделать не может. — А насчёт друзей... Я не скажу, что это друг, так, приятель, но он появился. 

— Молодец, я же говорила, что тебе понравится учиться в новой школе, все проблемы были из-за того, что ты не ладил с прошлым классом, — говорит мама, встаёт и смотрит в сторону кухни. — Почему пахнет горелым?

×××

Гуаньлинь теперь уже точно знал, что мама ничего не знает о его прогулах, но не понимал почему. Учитель не дозвонился до неё? Или тот просто ничего не знает? Дэхви рассказал или решил скрыть? Вопросов много, ответов мало, а заниматься этим сейчас он не стал, несмотря на любопытство. 

Зато утром любопытство проснулось вместе с ним. Мама так сильно шумела в ванной, что Гуаньлинь проснулся и не смог уснуть дальше. Да и уснул он вчера с переменным успехом, в его голове постоянно крутился голос Ли Дэхви. 

Линь в наглую соврет, если скажет, что ему не нравится этот голос. Более того, он считал, что парню очень повезло с таким голосом, он мягкий и высокий, можно сразу в компанию какую нибудь идти, а не сидеть в школе. Хотя, может, у него есть другие причины не идти в компанию, может, он не особо красивый, или петь и танцевать не умеет. 

В общем, ему было любопытно посмотреть, кто такой Ли Дэхви и как он выглядит. Но не настолько, чтобы идти в школу, так он считал первые сорок минут после своего пробуждения. Потом он снова стал думать о том, что, если бы Ли Дэхви был здесь, он бы сказал, что пропускать школу четвертый день и обманывать мать снова ужасно. 

Его бесило, что Дэхви за несколько минут разговора по телефону стал воплощением ангела на его правом плече, но в итоге так замучал себя мыслями, что просто сдался и начал собираться в школу, откопав в куче ненужной бумаги на столе листок с расписанием его класса, а в шкафу форму синего цвета, которую он должен будет носить ещё долгие три года.

Видимо, его первый школьный день был заряжен на удачу, насколько день Линя вообще мог быть удачным, потому что он даже не опоздал на первый урок, как он думал. Все последние парты были заняты, как он и ожидал, поэтому ему пришлось сесть в середине первого ряда, возле окна, которое сейчас было открыто полностью. 

Когда до урока оставалось всего ничего, примерно с середины третьего ряда ему передали записку. 

"Я сказал учителю, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь, поэтому сидишь дома. Если он спросит, говори, что ты болел." 

Даже без подписи было понятно, что это Ли Дэхви. Зато было непонятно, зачем староста ему помогает, он мог просто сказать учителю, что Гуаньлинь прогуливает, а так, если все узнают, что Линь вовсе не болел, получит не только Лай, но и Дэхви. Но всё равно он был благодарен ему. 

На первом уроке он пытался слушать, но, так как это был его первый день, он не мог сильно сконцентрироваться, всё время смотрел на своих одноклассников и пытался понять, кто из них всё-таки Ли Дэхви. 

На перемене после первого урока он это выяснил. Он спросил у парня, который сидел спереди него, где сидит староста и как он выглядит, тот сразу же ответил и вообще оказался очень общительным парнем. Уджин, а именно так его звали, ответил на все вопросы, которые ему задавал Гуаньлинь, сказал, что староста - это тот парень с русыми волосами, который сидит за четвертой парте третьего ряда, рассказал о том, что происходило в классе, пока его не было. 

За то, что Пак ввел его в курс дела, Линь пообещал ему шоколадку и более менее охотно отвечал на вопросы типа "ты иностранец?", "а в Тайване сложно учиться?" и "почему ты решил переехать в Корею?", на которые как мухи слетелись другие одноклассники. В принципе, вопросы в его сторону, как к опоздавшему, продолжали задаваться вплоть до последнего урока, и Линь охотно отвечал, потому что ему казалось, что Ли Дэхви на самом деле ангел с его правого плеча, только слез, подрос немного и теперь сверлит ему спину со своего третьего ряда, приговаривая "будь хорошим, будь хорошим, будь хорошим". С ума сойти можно, но после последнего урока Гуаньлинь даже осмелился сам подойти к Дэхви. 

Вблизи тот выглядел ещё больше похожим на маленького милого ребёнка, ну никак не на старшеклассника, Линь стоял перед Дэхви несколько секунд и тупо пялился, словно ещё не придумал, что он вообще хотел сказать, а Дэ только хлопал глазами и ждал, когда тот что-то уже скажет. 

— Спасибо за прикрытие, но зачем ты это сделал? — наконец говорит Линь, а внутренне уже ругается на себя за то, что так тупит. 

— Было бы неприятно, если бы ты пришел в школу, потому что тебя наругали родители, не люблю, когда из-за меня кто-то ссорится, личные предубеждения. — отвечает Хви, собирая в свою сумку книги и тетради. 

— Но ведь нельзя всем угодить, так? 

— Так, но я же могу попытаться. Пока, Гуаньлинь-щи. — Ли машет Лаю рукой и выходит из кабинета. 

Гуаньлинь идёт домой один, так как Уджин ушёл раньше него и вообще живёт в другой стороне, как понял юноша, но половину пути до своего дома он смотрит на спину Ли Дэхви, потому что, видимо, до развилки они идут домой одним путём, а дальше расходятся. Не то, чтобы это было очень интересное занятие, просто сейчас это правда было самым интересным из всего, что было, потому что камешков на дороге как на зло не было, а наушники он успешно забыл сегодня утром дома. 

Придя домой, он был настолько уставшим, что даже форму с себя стянул только через полчаса лежания на диване, но теперь ему было что рассказать матери о школьной жизни, так, что бы это не было враньём, да и свою совесть тоже иногда надо потешать, особенно, если у тебя появился персональный ангел на правом плече.


	2. Chapter 2

Они выбрали его не потому что он в прошлой школе отличался активностью, как участник классной жизни, Дэхви точно знал,что его выбрали только за красивое лицо и милый нрав, благодаря которому он не сможет отказаться. 

Вообще, класс парню очень нравился, они были общительными, со многими он успел познакомиться и даже завёл пару потенциальных друзей, но на классном часу почти все одноклассники проголосовали за него, как за старосту класса. Поэтому он как минимум до конца года вынужден будет выполнять поручения директора и учителей, но он больше склоняется к тому, что он с чем-нибудь да не справится. 

Впринципе, он был не против попробовать обязанности старосты, тем более, что одноклассницы так сильно его просили, а ещё, когда ты староста, то тебе даются дополнительные баллы для поступления в институт, несмотря на то, что Ли уверен в том, что он поступит на бюджет. А если не поступит, то его семья в силах оплатить учёбу в институте. 

Первые два дня Дэхви мог вполне себе расслабиться, потому что все обязанности старосты класса навалились на него целиком и полностью именно пятого марта. С утра классный руководитель решил загрузить его бумажками и заставить бегать по школе, а после уроков его задержали и попросили разобраться с одним прогульщиком. 

Ввиду своего характера, он не мог злиться или обижаться на классного руководителя или даже на того самого прогульщика, но ему было немного грустно, что из-за того, что его выбрали старостой, он должен приходить домой позже. 

Звонок Лай Гуаньлиню — это имя ему сказала учитель Ко — вызвал у него смешанные чувства, некоторое время он ещё думал, что же ответить классному руководителю, а потом решил соврать. Он сказал, что Гуаньлинь болеет, хотя совершенно не понимал почему, может ему было в какой-то мере жалко парня. Наверно, если бы он тоже не хотел идти в старшую школу, он бы полностью его понимал, а так как пойти в школу было полностью его решением, он понимал парня только на половинку четвертинки.

Всю дорогу до дома, всё время, что он делал в уроки и отдыхал, даже всё то время, которое он провалялся в кровати, пытаясь уснуть, всё это время он думал, что же было бы, если бы он не захотел в конце концов идти в старшую школу. Раньше он любил прогуливать уроки, но учитель очень сильно повлиял на него, он стал учиться лучше, поэтому ему стало интересно: сможет ли он изменить того же Гуаньлиня или кого-то другого из своего класса, если ему выпадет возможность. Он очень сильно в этом сомневался. 

За те четыре дня, что он учился в школе, у него появилось что-то на подобии друзей: Пак Уджин из его класса и Бэ Джинён из 1B. Те не то, чтобы очень сильно с ними знакомы, но их общение было вполне достойным того, чтобы назвать это дружбой, если учитывать, что они знакомы пятый день. Нет, шестой, шестого марта, которое настало у Ли Дэхви с его пробуждением, начался уже шестой день, скоро почти неделя. 

Этот шестой день его учёбы подарил ему сплошное удивление, то Джинён скажет, что в столовой сегодня подают пулькоги с рисом, любимое мясное блюдо Дэхви, то какой-то парень поскользнется и упадёт прямо перед Хви. А вообще апогеем стало появление Гуаньлиня в классе. Ли был сильно удивлён, что парень всё же пришёл в школу, хотя говорил, что не пойдёт, он же не мог добровольно признаться родителям, что не ходит в школу? Или мог? 

Ему было интересно, почему тот всё таки пришёл на занятия, но он не решился подойти и спросить на переменах, так как почти всегда вокруг "новенького" было много одноклассников, а после уроков тот просто забыл об этом. 

Опять же всё время он находился в интенсивных мыслительных процессах, даже мама приходила и говорила, что он какой то задумчивый и это его смущало. Почему он должен занимать свои мысли этим, когда ему нужно делать уроки? 

×××

Среда подарила Ли Дэхви с самого утра небольшое открытие: он узнал, что он, оказывается, ходит из дома в школу одной дорогой с Гуаньлинем. В школу он шёл прямо за Лаем, даже немного чувствовал себя сталкером. Тот видимо не знал, что за ним идёт Дэхви, но, если бы за ним так вот шли и сверлили спину взглядом, он бы не промахал такое. 

Дэхви, после нескольких минут раздумий, решает подбежать к Линю и спросить то, что он забыл спросить вчера. 

— Доброе утро! — говорит Ли, улыбаясь, идёт в ногу с Гуаньлинем, хотя это немного трудно из-за разного роста, особенно параллельно с разговором. — Снова решил пойти в школу? 

— Доброе утро. Да, решил, а что, нельзя? — отвечает Линь, вполне дружелюбно, но Дэ всё равно кажется, больше по выражению лица, что у того сегодня не лучшее настроение. 

— Можно и даже надо, но я думал, что ты не особо рвешься в школу. — посмеивается Дэхви. — Ты живёшь где-то рядом? — пытается завязать разговор Хви и у него это получается. Разговор конечно суховатый, потому что видимо у Лая действительно плохое настроение, но парень не отстаёт от него, говорит с ним до самого кабинета, где они рассаживаются по местам и не разговаривают до самого обеда. 

На обеде их взаимодействие нельзя было назвать нормальным разговором, потому что они видимо были слишком злы на друг друга, но у этого зла, как и у любого другого, была предыстория. 

Ли не знал, что происходило в тот день в его голове и в голове Гуаньлиня тем более, но когда он зашёл в школьную столовую, он увидел, что Гуаньлинь сидит за одним столом с Уджином, собственно, как и вчера. Он не обижался, всё таки, он вполне мог подружиться с Линем, как казалось ему тогда, сел за столик и стал молча есть. 

К столику постоянно подходили девушки из других классов, видимо к Линю, говорили ему всякую ерунду и приглашали погулять, конечно не в лоб, но из их речей ясно было понятно, что Лай им приглянулся и они хотят с ним погулять. Тот желания не изъявлял, просто отвечал, что подумает, но, когда к парню подошла третья девушка, у того видимо закончилось терпение. Он ответил девушке, которая видимо была из 1B класса, как заметил Дэхви по форме, в повышенном тоне, а та кивнула, опустив голову, и поспешно вернулась на своё место. 

Дэхви, который следил за всем этим действом, был немного шокирован. Он думал, что Гуаньлинь будет хотя бы чуточку вежливей с девушкой, чем он был на самом деле, и вообще, по виду Лая Дэ не сказал бы, что то будет себя так вести. 

— Она обиделась, ты мог бы быть аккуратнее с ней. — говорит юноша, открывая упаковку с булочкой.

— Всем не угодишь. — равнодушно пожал плечами Гуаньлинь. 

— Да, так и есть, но не грубить же всем... — немного дуется Хви.

— Я не грубил ей, я просто сказал, что не хочу с ней гулять. Я не виноват, что они со вчерашнего дня липнут ко мне и просят погулять. — с грубой интонацией отвечает Гуаньлинь, из-за чего Хви начинает больше обижаться на него. 

— Почему ты с кем нибудь из них не погуляешь? Сходил бы или сказал, что тебе не нравится ходить гулять, они же девочки, одна скажет другой, другая третьей, а потом все узнают. 

— Как у тебя всё просто, говоришь с такой уверенностью, будто каждые выходные на свидания ходишь. 

— А я, что, не похож на того, кто ходил на свидания? — спрашивает парень уже окончательно обижаясь. На самом деле, несмотря на то, что девушки в открытую говорят, что он красивый и милый, он ходил на свидание всего раз и это было не так, как он себе представлял, та девушка даже вскоре перестал с ним общаться, видимо на свидании он сказал что-то не то. 

— Да, не похож. — чеканит Линь, из-за чего Хви встаёт из-за стола, даже не прикоснувшись к еде, но не уходит. 

— Почему ты так грубо отвечаешь мне? 

— А почему ты суешь нос в чужие дела? 

— Дела - это грубо отшивать девушек и даже не давать им понять, что тебе не хочется с ними общаться? 

Парни не удерживаются и вступают в перепалку, остальные парни за столом не решаются им что-то сказать, а учитель-надзиратель будто игнорирует их. Обида Дэхви возрастает настолько, что он берет свой стакан с яблочным соком и выливает его на голову парня. Удивление постепенно передается от столика к столику, а надзиратель теперь уже обращает внимание и идёт к ним. Дэхви берет свой телефон и собирается уходить из столовой, сдаваться надзирателю, но Гуаньлинь успевает встать за ним и шлёпнуть его по голове бутербродом, джемом вниз. Ли чувствует липкую консистенцию всей кожей своей головы и постепенно в нем закипает гнев. 

— Ты что сумасшедший? — вопит Дэхви, скидывая с себя хлеб и чувствуя, как джем медленно ползет по макушке вниз и падает на белую рубашку. Где-то на фоне слышится громкий вздох Минхёна из 3A класса. 

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить! — говорит Гуаньлинь и видимо хочет ещё кое-что сказать, но не успевает, потому что подходит надзиратель, а в столовую заходит учитель Ко, ахая и охая. 

Надзиратель что-то говорил о том, какую графу устава школы они нарушили, но это было понятно и без него, а подошедшая классная руководительница только хмуро посмотрела на них и отправила "отмываться, а потом в кабинет к директору". 

Дэхви такая перспектива не нравилась, он не хотел наживать себе проблем, потому что всё они всплывают в будущем неприятным пятном, как бочки с токсичными отходами, которые "похоронили" в море. Он был сильно обижен на Гуаньлиня, что он был груб к нему, и на самого себя, что не сдержался и начал эту ссору. 

Гуаньлинь смотрел на него хмуро, как и Дэхви на Гуаньлиня, но, видимо Ли этого заслужил. Пока они шли в душевую при спортивном зале, Дэхви начал очень сильно жалеть, что вообще открыл рот. Где это видано, чтобы староста кидался в кого-то из своих одноклассников едой? Маме это точно не понравится, дяде тоже, да и ему уже эта затея в корне разонравилась. 

В итоге, с тяжёлым сердцем и в подавляющем молчании парень зашёл в соседнюю к кабинке Гуаньлиня кабинку, скорее из-за того, что такие помещения, как общественные душевые его немного пугали.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро того дня для Гуаньлиня пестрило неудачами, поэтому совсем неудивительно, что и день, и настроение у него получилось отвратное. Сначала мама ушла на работу и не приготовила ему завтрак. Линь никогда не требовал, мама сама каждое утро готовила завтрак, потому что знала, что без этого кто-то что-то спалит, ведь парень ещё даже не думал о том, чтобы учиться готовить. 

А так как мама сегодня ничего не приготовила, в мусорке оказалось несколько яиц, по вине Линя, который постоянно отвлекался, и столько же кусков хлеба для тостов, но в конце концов юноша приготовил свой завтрак, который не шел ни в какое сравнение с завтраком мамы. 

Из-за того, что он долго провозился с завтраком, на то, чтобы умыться и одеться у него оставалось совсем немного времени, а он достаточно много времени спал. Сегодня ночью ему снился голос Ли Дэхви из темноты. Он даже слова, которые Ли говорил, не разобрал, но в том, что это был староста, Гуаньлинь ни секунды не сомневался, этот голос он запомнил с самого первого разговора. 

Наверно, из-за этого сна, он подсознательно был зол на Ли за то, что тот является ему во снах и говорил какие-то непонятные речи. Вдруг он какой-нибудь потомственный колдун, который решил заколдовать его, после того, как тот так много пропустил, чтобы он сошел с ума и его исключили из класса? Гуаньлинь даже посмеялся от такой шутки в своей голове, но взял на заметку.

Когда утром, по дороге в школу, Ли подошёл к нему, он не выразил особого внимания, иногда отвечал, а иногда просто переводил темы, а в целом старался быть дружелюбным несмотря на испорченное настроение. Днём такой способ не сработал. 

То, как Дэхви лез к нему со своим хорошим отношением к другим, в конце концов его взбесило. Когда у Гуаньлиня плохое настроение, он никому ничего не рассказывает, копит всё в себе, а потом это всё вываливается из его головы, как молоко выкипает из кастрюльки. Собственно, Линь часто говорил, что его голова мало чем отличается от кастрюльки, подразумевая под этим свой ум, хотя это была абсолютная неправда. 

В конце концов молоко выкипело. Гуаньлиню не понравились последствия, он весь пах яблоками, а волосы неприятно липли к голове, но наверно у Дэхви они липли немного более неприятнее, чем у него. 

Увидев, как Дэхви был на него обижен (он думал, что тот именно это и делает сейчас), в нем начали зарождаться зачатки сожаления о своих словах. Но полное осознание того, что он повел себя по-свински, пришло к нему уже в душе, когда он услышал из-за соседней кабинке всхлипы. Неужели Дэхви заплакал из-за такого? 

— Ты, что, плачешь? — в лоб спрашивает парень, подходя к стенке поближе. 

— Нет, мне вода в нос попала. — как то слишком резко отвечает Дэ из-за стенки, слышится стук двери, видимо Ли уже ушел в раздевалку. 

Гуаньлинь знает, что никакая это не вода, просто Дэхви не хочет признаваться, что он заплакал. Даже та девушка, которая стала причиной их ссоры, не заплакала, когда Линь её отшил, а Дэхви заплакал, ему должно быть очень стыдно. Лай продолжает отмывать свои волосы от яблочного сока, он ещё не настолько жалеет о своих словах, чтобы идти и извиняться.

Идти конечно всё равно пришлось, потому что вечно он в ванной сидеть не мог, а к директору им всё равно надо. Он одевается в спортивную форму очень быстро, в то время, как Дэхви возится с рубашкой, на которую упал джем с бутерброда. Линь видит, что у того глаза красноватые, но ничего не говорит, это не нужно ни ему, ни Дэхви. 

×××

В кабинете директора Гуаньлинь рассказывает всё, как есть, что это он вспылил, решив таким образом в какой-то мере защитить Ли от наказания, ведь на старосту и так всегда всё сваливают. Это на удивление, не помогло, их заставили остаться после школы и вымыть всю столовую. Та и так была не очень чистой, поэтому Лай понимал, что они в школе надолго задержатся. 

Просидев все оставшиеся уроки в спортивной форме, парни отправились в столовую. Дэхви ушёл почти сразу же, чтобы взять из подсобки всё для их большой уборки. На кухне ещё работали повара, рассовывали только что испечённые булочки по пакетикам и мыли посуду, а Линь сидел на скамеечке, мучался от голода, потому что свой обед он так и не съел, и ждал, когда придет Дэхви. 

Тот приходит быстро и они начинают мыть столовую: Дэхви столы и подоконники, а Гуаньлинь пол и стены. Вообще, это было не сложно, а у Лая было много времени подумать. А ещё проголодаться. Дэ видимо тоже, потому что его урчание в животе было слышно на расстоянии в несколько метров. 

— Что, проголодался? А не надо было на меня свой обед вываливать! — сразу же находит что сказать Гуаньлинь, в который раз проходят шваброй по полу. 

— А не надо было грубить мне. Я вообще то старше тебя, мог бы хотя бы уважение проявить... — бурчит Дэхви со стороны подоконников. 

— С чего ты взял, что ты старше? — говорит юноша и останавливается с шваброй в руках. 

— То, что я ниже тебя и выгляжу моложе, совсем не значит, что я на самом деле младше тебя. У тебя в анкете написано, что ты родился в сентябре, а я родился в январе. — отвечает Дэхви, продолжая протирать влажной тряпкой подоконники, сам даже не смотрит на младшего. 

— Ясно... — задумчиво протягивает Линь и продолжает убираться. Долгая полуторачасовая уборка огромной столовой пришла Гуаньлиню на пользу, он о многом подумал и пришёл к выводу, что он самый настоящий дебил. Не то, что бы раньше он об этом не знал, но когда его настроение находится на нуле, Линь как будто в глаза долбится и не понимает, что он может своими словами кого-то обидеть. 

В конце уборки повара дали им съесть пару булочек с чаем, видимо пожалели их пустые желудки. Дэхви доел одну из двух своих булочек раньше, но не притрагивался к второй, будто совсем не собирался её есть. 

— Ты чего? Не будешь булочку? 

— Я не голоден. — шепчет Дэ, но Гуаньлинь совершенно не верит. Может Ли и маленький, как ребёнок из первого класса средней школы, но он точно не мог утолить голод одной булочкой и чаем, тем более, что о его голоде очень быстро узнали и повара, и Гуаньлинь. 

— Можешь не вешать мне лапшу на уши. — говорит Линь и, немного подумав, отламывает от своей второй булочки половинку и кладет рядом с булочкой Ли. Тот сразу смотрит вопросительно, но Лай опережает этот вопрос. — Прости, что нагрубил тебе, у меня было очень плохое настроение с утра, я не собирался ни с кем идти гулять, а ссориться тем более. Кушай, я закажу себе что-нибудь на дом, успею дойти и не умереть от голода. 

— У тебя очень быстро меняется настроение. Как погода в Англии. — робко улыбается старший, видимо он попытался разрядить обстановку. 

— Ты был в Англии? 

— Нет, но так говорят. — Дэхви всё таки начинает жевать ту булочку, которую ему дал Линь, продолжал говорить всякую ерунду, а Гуаньлинь с несвойственным ему спокойством слушал. Наверно, просто потому что ему нравился голос, которым эти глупости произносятся. Он не хотел этого признавать и свою тайну решил хранить до конца, потому что звучит она отталкивающе. 

В какой-то момент они взяли свои вещи и пошли домой. В марте ещё прохладно, после февраля гуляет ветер, поэтому Гуаньлиню было очень холодно в одной футболке и шортах, старшему тем более, Лай даже видел, как у того всё руки покрылись мурашками, а волосы на руках встали дыбом, как раз таки из-за холода. Парни старались идти быстрее, пусть Дэ и ел на ходу свою булку, но время на разговоры у них ещё оставалось. 

— У меня будут большие проблемы. — констатирует факт Дэхви, когда в эту степь заходит их разговор. 

— У меня тоже, мы ничего с этим сделать не можем, а плакать об этом не стоит. 

— А я и не плакал. — защищается Дэхви. Гуаньлинь думает, что ему опять вешают лапшу на уши, но тактично молчит, не хочет делать неприятное Дэхви, потому что и так уже расстроил его своим поведением сверх меры. 

Парень не выглядит, как человек, которого трудно обидеть, а когда тот обижается, всем сразу становится совестно, как бы они не пытались быть строги или упрямы. Всего два дня, а Гуаньлинь уже всё знает, Дэхви раскрытая книга. Нет, даже не так, он аудиокнига в открытом доступе, его не просто можно сразу прочесть, он сам о себе рассказывает, причем любыми способами. 

Подойдя к развилке, Дэхви так же робко улыбается и машет ладонью, уходя в сторону своего дома, а Гуаньлинь тоже улыбается и машет ему, пока старший не пропадет из виду, только после этого идёт к себе домой, где с порога заказывает две порции острой лапши по телефону.


	4. Chapter 4

Это всё казалось немножко странным. Ему нравилось общаться с Гуаньлинем, тот оказался очень приятным, если не считать тех дней, когда у него было плохое настроение. Тогда Ли пытался как то развеселить младшего, чтобы он не начал ссориться с другими людьми, и общался осторожно, но уже всё понял с первого раза. Но странность была не в этом. 

Гуаньлинь вел себя странно почти с самого начала их своеобразной дружбы. Несколько раз Дэхви ловил парня на том, что тот смотрит на него во время уроков, а когда Ли выходил к доске и что-то рассказывал, наоборот, Линь закрывал глаза и отводил лицо куда-то в сторону. 

А ещё эти его постоянные звонки. Да, они были в каком-то смысле друзьями, а для них нормально звонить друг другу, но Линь делал это чуть более часто, чем это обычно делают, даже тогда, когда можно было просто отправить сообщение, он звонил. Дэхви не знал причину и не хотел знать, пока их дружбе не стукнул месяц.

Начало апреля сулило всем хорошую погоду, на улице становилось теплее и теперь можно было заменить куртки на теплые кофты, которых у Дэхви было завались, как в прочем и другой теплой одежды. Парень до жути не любил мёрзнуть, поэтому всю зиму обитает под тремя слоями одежды, даже спит с двумя одеялами, а летом ему не хотелось содрать с себя кожу, что удивляло его знакомых. Но дело было совсем не в погоде. 

Кроме относительно хорошей погоды, апрель подарил Дэхви кучу вопросов. Именно тогда Гуаньлинь почему-то захотел поступить в секцию по баскетболу, хотя весь прошлый месяц, после каждого урока физкультуры, Хви и Уджин твердили ему, что он обязательно должен туда записаться, но тот упрямился и говорил, что это не для него. 

Вот тут то и началась крайняя стадия любопытства, мысли и вопросы о поведении Лая кружились в голове у Дэхви целых два дня, пока старший всё же не решился, что сегодня он точно спросит. Это было десятого апреля, утром, когда Ли встал и понял, что если он ещё день будет ходить с этими мыслями, у него лопнет голова или он заболеет, но точно случится что-то неприятное, парень был уверен. 

Полный решимости, Дэхви ждал, когда Лай появится на развилке, что бы спросить его по дороге в школу, вообще долго ждать ему не приходится, Гуаньлинь появляется почти сразу же, как только Дэхви встаёт у развилки и машинально начинает поправлять свою одежду. Ли остаётся только следовать за ним, сразу же задавая интересующий вопрос. 

— Доброе утро. Расскажешь немного о том, что с тобой творится? Почему так резко записываешься в секцию по баскетболу, если до этого убегал от неё, будто там тебя заставят отмывать весь зал в одиночку? — спрашивает парень, старается не отставать от Гуаньлиня и не уронить сумку с учебниками одновременно. 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Я записался на баскетбол, потому что мне захотелось. — отвечает Линь, но как то холодно, поэтому Дэхви не унимается, решив, что это ложь. 

— Я тебе не верю, тут явно есть подводный камень. С тобой что-то не так? 

— Может это с тобой что-то не так? — спрашивает Линь, остановившись посреди дороги, из-за чего Хви чуть в него не врезался, и повернувшись к собеседнику. Он выглядит грозно и раздражённо, из чего можно сделать вывод, что Дэхви прогадал с настроением друга и напал на него с вопросами не в подходящее время. — Что за вопросы с утра пораньше? Тебе хочется поиграть в Шерлока Холмса и копаться в придуманной проблеме? Пожалуйста, только меня не впутывай. — произносит младший и уходит в сторону школы, оставив Дэхви одного с мыслями о том, что он всё таки немного идиот. 

×××

Гуаньлинь к середине учебного дня вроде успокоился и даже выглядел дружелюбнее, так как начал разговаривать с Уджином, но Дэхви всё ещё чувствовал себя подавлено из-за утреннего разговора с Гуаньлинем. Он не знал, о чем тот разговаривает с Паком, но он на сорок процентов был уверен, что о нём, потому что во время разговора, то Уджин, то Линь кидали на него мимолётные взгляды, пока он пытался погрузиться в историю и сделать вид, будто он вообще на них не смотрит. Глупое поведение, но так парень ведёт себя уже с самого утра и прекращать пока что не думал. 

На этот раз их поход в столовую обходится без взаимного обмена едой в волосы, а когда занятия заканчиваются, Лай уходит на свою тренировку. Дэхви на час застревает в школе, слушая распоряжения классного руководителя, а потом бегая из кабинета в учительскую несколько раз. 

Такие "дела" Дэ приходилось делать чуть ли не каждый день, потому что учитель Ко была новым учителем в школе и попросила помощи у старосты, всегда это занимало примерно полчаса после окончания занятий, но в этот раз учителя не спешили искать ему бумажки, поэтому Ли проторчал намного дольше. 

Закончив с работой, Дэхви не стал уходить из школы, ноги сами привели его в спортзал. Там сейчас занималась секция по баскетболу, значит и Гуаньлинь тоже. Хви не решился заходить, просто начал ждать, когда Лай выйдет из зала, чтобы наконец извиниться за свою надоедливость. 

Юноше не хотелось, что бы их дружба с Линем прекращалась таким глупым образом, младший просто прекрасный человек, у него часто появляются правильные мысли и идеи, у него красивая улыбка, из-за которой все шутки становятся смешными, а самое главное, что за этот месяц Ли успел привязаться к нему чуть ли не крепче, чем к Уджину, которого ему приходилось делить с многими. Гуаньлинь заводит знакомств на минимум, может боится, что его бросят, а может считает, что ему это не нужно, Дэ не знает.

То, что Линь не спешил знакомиться с многими в этой школе, никак не отталкивало Дэ от него, наоборот, Ли была интересна причина. Но, как бы он не хотел узнать, почему младший так холоден к остальным, он не мог, тем более после того, как он стал причиной утренней вспышке гнева у Гуаньлиня. 

Через примерно двадцать минут после того, как в зале стихли звуки мячей, бьющихся о пол и стены, и скольжения подошв обуви по полу, Гуаньлинь вышел из зала и даже на секунду показался удивлённым и испуганным, когда увидел парня возле себя. 

— Ты ждал меня так долго? — спрашивает Линь, а Хви понимает, что он мог и пойти домой, завтра извиниться или в конце концов позвонить, из-за чего он и краснеет, пусть совсем немного.

— Недолго... Я надолго задержался из-за поручений учителя Ко, а потом подумал, почему бы не пойти вместе... А ещё, что мне нужно извиниться. Я не заметил, что у тебя плохое настроение, прости. — поджимает губы парень, цепляясь руками за одежду, как он делал, когда ему было особенно неловко.

— За что? С ума сошёл за такое извиняться? Это я виноват, что выпустил пар на тебя, прости. — возражает Гуаньлинь, но к концу его речи голос стихает, из-за чего Хви даже смеётся, расслабляясь. — Эй, ты чего смеёшься?

— В тебе ни капельки вежливости, Гуаньлинь, как же ты будешь выживать в суровом мире взрослых? 

— Придумаю как-нибудь. — отвечает тот, открывая для Дэхви дверь из школьного здания. 

×××

Всю следующую неделю Ли Дэхви пытался выяснить, почему же всё-таки Гуаньлинь променял свою любимую "кроватную" жизнь на почти каждодневные тренировки по баскетболу, если тому иногда даже на уроки физры ходить было лень. Любопытства у Дэ было не отнять, а ещё он упрямый, как никто, и эта гремучая смесь не даёт ему спокойно спать по ночам. Однажды ему приснится Гуаньлинь, играющий в баскетбол и обвиняющий его в сталкерстве, и Хви даже не удивится.

Он правда пытался, расспрашивал его сокомандников во время обеда и перемен, пытался вытащить информацию из Уджина, но у него ничего не получилось. Тайна загадочного поведения Гуаньлиня была покрыта мраком, по крайней мере для Дэхви точно. Если он хотел это узнать, то он должен был спросить у самого Линя, но он боялся снова поссориться с младшим, было ясно, как день, что ему совершенно не нравится, когда в его личную жизнь вот так вот лезут. Да любому бы не понравилось, даже Дэхви, но любопытство слепит почти так же сильно, как любовь. 

Ли не делал из мухи слона и при всем своём любопытстве не казался сумасшедшим или чересчур старающимся найти правду, он всё ещё учился, причём так же хорошо, как и всегда, всё ещё занимался своими повседневными делами, всё ещё общался с своими друзьями. В нем не было ни капельки стресса, вообще, Дэхви очень давно не испытывал стресса из-за учёбы, по большей части из-за того, что ему давно не давали парных или групповых проектов, где оценка зависела не только от стараний Дэхви, но и от стараний его пары или одногруппников. 

В понедельник утром, на первом уроке истории, появилась возможность испытать стресс в ближайшее время, потому что учитель Чон сказала, чтобы класс разделился на группы по четыре человека, а эти группы приготовили проект. Чем больше людей в группе, тем больше шансов, что Ли Дэхви начнёт нервничать, но он ничего сделать не мог. 

Первым делом Хви объединился с Гуаньлинем, который сразу затих и не стал высказывать никаких предложений по поводу того, кого бы им ещё добавить в команду, потом парень договорился с Уджином и Джихуном. И такой состав его команды был совершенно понятен, ему не хотелось готовить что-то с незнакомыми людьми, а их он знал лучше других. 

На большое счастье старосты он лидером группы не стал, Уджин пожалел его и выдвинул свою кандидатуру, поэтому всеми организационными вопросами занимается будет он и риск впасть в стресс для Дэхви уменьшается. Но он ещё совсем не обратил внимание на то, что его почти лучший друг может сделать какую либо выходку.


	5. Chapter 5

За весь март, который он учился в первом классе старшей школы и дружил с Ли Дэхви, он очень сильно изменился. Вообще, переход из средней школы в старшую подразумевает под собой какие-либо перемены. Некоторые решают кардинально изменить внешность, кто-то берется за ум, главное - появляется ответственность, которой раньше могло и не быть. 

Но это если ты пошел учиться добровольно, у Гуаньлиня такого не должно было быть вообще. Даже мама догадывалась, что отправив сына в старшую школу, есть шанс, и не маленький, что он не изменится. Лай относился к этому со всем своим наплевательством, поэтому у нее не было много надежд, правда она, как и Гуаньлинь, упертая. 

Первым изменением стало то, что Линь стал много о себе рассказывать, звонить друзьям (преимущественно Дэхви), предлагать погулять. Он стал более открытым по сравнению с тем Лай Гуаньлинем, который был раньше, в средней школе, правда это не распространялось на учителей и подозрительных личностей. 

Вторым изменением стало то, что в конце концов парень стал ответственнее, он стал думать, прежде, чем что-то сделать или сказать. Раньше он мог сделать кому-то плохо или сказать что-то подобное не подумав. Сейчас это стало полезным приобретением, потому что без него он бы не стал контролировать свой язык и наговорил Уджину и Дэхви всяких плохих слов, из-за которых они бы опять поссорились. Если с Уджином можно поссориться и дуться целый день или даже несколько дней не разговаривать, то с Дэхви он так не может. Старший начинает так грустно выглядеть, совесть Лая просто не выдерживает и трещит по швам. 

Третьим и наверное самым шокирующим для Лая изменением стало осознание его первой влюбленности. Возможно первая влюбленность — это такая пора, когда ты только пробуешь это чувство, она должна ассоциироваться с чем-то супер хорошим, лёгким, красивым, но не у Гуаньлиня, нет. У Лай Гуаньлиня опять всё не как у людей, его угораздило втрескаться в лучшего друга. Не то, чтобы у Линя не было друзей, с которыми ему было комфортнее, чем с Дэхви, но из всех учеников его новой школы и людей, с которыми Гуаньлинь общался сейчас, Ли был лучшим, даже Уджин ему проигрывал. 

Это не произошло за одну секунду, несколько дней парень ходил, как в воду опущенный, очень много думал, пока всё таки не пришёл к выводу, что если он не может не улыбаться в присутствии старшего, что если его правда тянет к нему, что если ему хочется обнять и поцеловать его, если его сердце бьётся чаще, когда он видит Ли Дэхви, то это нельзя объяснить иначе, как влюбленность.

Наверно, он пропал ещё тогда, когда услышал его голос впервые, потому что для Гуаньлиня голос Дэхви имел особое значение, он казался парню таким же красивым, как и сам Дэ. Только ради этого парень искал лишний повод для звонка. Дэхви мог шипеть на него в трубку за то, что тот звонит так часто или не вовремя, но Гуаньлинь всё равно не мог не улыбаться, слушая старшего. У него даже есть диктофон с записью голоса Ли Дэхви, иногда, когда ему грустно или он устал, он слушает эту запись. Иногда он думает о том, что он больше похож на сталкера, чем на друга, но ничего не может поделать с своими чувствами.

Сейчас, когда он полностью осознал свои чувства к Дэхви, он как будто бы стал чувствительнее. Нет, он не начал плакать из-за пустяков, его чувствительность проявлялась в другом. Он замечал буквально каждую мелочь в поведении или внешнем виде Дэхви. Будь то привычка трогать мочку уха или пуговица пиджака, которая торчала из дырки только на половину, Гуаньлинь всё замечал. С другими людьми и даже с самим собой это не срабатывало. Он мог заметить, что у Дэхви поменялось настроение, даже по голосу, а сам мог забыть дома что-то очень важное. 

С самого начала парень решил, что ничего ни за что не расскажет Дэхви, потому что такие новости могут раз и навсегда отдалить старшего от него, он больше не сможет ему звонить и общаться каждый день, как это происходит сейчас. Лучше изначально всё решить и принять мысль о том, что тебе придется страдать. Страдать, потому что, казалось бы, вот он Дэхви, бери и обнимай, целуй и вообще делай, что хочешь, но даже просто подержаться с ним за руку звучит ужасно по-гейски. Собственно, так оно и есть. 

Уджин и его мама из-за постоянных дебильно-мечтательных улыбок уже начали подозревать, что Гуаньлинь встречается с какой-то девочкой и не хочет говорить им об этом. Вот только Дэхви, даже если чем-то и похож на девочку, на самом деле ей не является. И рассказывать о Дэхви им придётся осторожно, потому что дебильные улыбочки никуда не денутся, Гуаньлинь точно знает. 

×××

Ему, как настоящему фанату (так Линь называл себя, потому что осознавал всю тщетность своего положения) Дэхви, понравилось, что тот взял его в свою команду. Тема их проекта ему не особо была интересна, особенно, когда рядом есть Ли Дэхви, на которого можно лишний раз попялиться, пока тот не видит, которого можно послушать, как какую-нибудь хорошую песню, но он ни за что не поставит оценку их группы под угрозу, потому что знает, как староста дорожит хорошими оценками. 

Первый сбор их группы произошёл в тот же день после его тренировки, дома у Уджина. Тот не выглядел особо дружелюбно в школе, но дома он оказался настоящим хозяином: принёс каждому горячий кофе или чай, обеспечил бумагой и другими канцтоварами, которые были необходимы им для обсуждения их проекта, принёс подушки для тех, у кого начала болеть спина, они захотели лечь на живот. 

Вся суть их собрания была, конечно, не в аномально вежливом Пак Уджине, а в том, что на нём, между Гуаньлинем и Уджином, произошло. Когда они вместе ушли на кухню, чтобы помыть кружки за их друзьями (что удивительно, Гуаньлинь сам вызвался помочь) и налить ещё одну порцию напитков, Уджин сразу напал на младшего с вопросами. 

— Не хочешь рассказать, что с тобой творится. Если не хочешь говорить об этом с Дэхви, то я тебя не заставляю, но мне то ты можешь рассказать, я ничего не разболтаю. — говорит как настоящий старший брат, ставит воду греться, пока Линь может кружки.

— Тебе Дэхви рассказал? Я так и знал, что он расскажет, что "со мной что-то не так". Мы с ним по этому поводу уже говорили, он до сих пор думает, что я пошел на баскетбол не просто так. — немного нахмурившись говорит парень, поворачиваясь к двери, которая вела в гостиную, где сейчас Ли сидел и говорил с Джихуном по поводу проекта.

— И правильно Дэхви думает? — спрашивает Уджин, на что Гуаньлинь с немного грустным видом положительно кивает. Он не посмеет соврать, несмотря на то, каким плохим он был раньше. — Если ты пошел на баскетбол из-за плохих обстоятельств, то тебе стоит рассказать. Станет легче, может даже перестанешь зависать, как старый компьютер.

— Расскажу завтра. — лишь говорит младший, но Пак сразу начинает сопротивляться. 

— Нет, нет, нет, ты за этот день успеешь придумать какую-нибудь дребедень про твоего бывшего друга баскетболиста, которого сбила машина и для которого ты начал играть.

— Но я могу и сейчас что-нибудь придумать. И у меня нет друзей баскетболистов из прошлой школы. — возмущается Лай, глядя на Уджина с укором. 

— Ах, ты ничего не понял, дубина. — отмахнулся Уджин и снял чайник с плиты. 

— Сам ты дубина! — съязвил Гуаньлинь, брызгает водой в Уджина, тот конечно грозится на него кулаком, но расспросы прекращает.

×××

Гуаньлинь не проявлял особого желания рассказывать всё Уджину, ведь главной причиной, почему он пошел на баскетбол является Дэхви. Он как-то заметил, с какими сияющими глазами Дэ смотрит на всякие спортивные игры, хотя на фаната спортивных игр он не похож, поэтому Гуаньлинь захотел заполучить себе хотя бы кусочек такого же восхищённого взгляда. Тем более, Ли так его уговаривал пойти, но Линь упрямился вплоть до того, как убедился, что Дэхви нравится смотреть на игру. 

Если он расскажет Уджину правду, то от признания того, что Дэхви ему нравится, не отвертеться. Конечно, всегда есть универсальный вариант выхода из ситуации — соврать, нужно придумать историю, но не про друзей из прошлой школы. Именно этим Гуаньлинь занимался пока собирался, шёл до перекрестка, потому что потом он встречался с Дэхви и начинал слушать его. Дэхви не всегда приходил вовремя к перекрёстку, поэтому Лай привык останавливаться на перекрестке и ждать старшего. Сегодня он также остановился и стал ждать Ли, но его всё не было и не было. Гуаньлинь уже отчаялся, хотел позвонить ему, но вспомнил, что Дэ вообще не берет трубку в такую рань, поэтому ждал до последнего, а когда до звонка оставалось всего ничего, побежал в школу. 

Гуаньлинь не опоздал на первый урок, Дэхви тоже, Дэхви вообще не пришёл. Ни на первый, ни на остальные. После урока Линь звонил ему, но тот не отвечал. Младший стал не по-детски волноваться. А если на него напали? Или он заболел? Ногти на пальцах рук стали медленно исчезать под давлением гуаньлиневской нервозности. Парень звонил ещё несколько раз после каждого урока, но не дождался ответа ни на один из звонков. Только скромное смс после третьего урока, в котором Дэхви пишет, что он "опаздал и не придёт на занятия", ничего не дало Гуаньлиню, который такой вывод уже давно сделал и принял за одну из версий. Более того, это смс взбесило младшего, если бы он не любил Дэхви, наверно он бы сейчас же ещё раз позвонил Хви, чтобы накричать, потому что он всё таки беспокоился.

Собственно, он решил сделать чуть-чуть по-другому. Когда только уроки закончились, он соскочил в места, намереваясь прийти домой к старшему и покричать там, пока уверенность его не покинула. Он успешно вышел из здания, но не успел дойти до ворот школы, как сзади начали орать. 

— Лай Гуаньлинь!!! Сбежать решил? Кто обещал объясниться? — кричит Пак Уджин. Остальные смотрят на него, как на идиота, а тот смотрит только на Линя, но не как на идиота, а как на предателя и обманщика. Гуаньлинь себя таким не считал, поэтому сразу же остановился и повернулся к Уджину. 

— Нет, я не валю, это просто ты слишком медленный. — говорит брюнет и получает тетрадкой по биологии в лицо. Не самые приятные ощущения, но лучше, чем кулак. 

— Поговори ещё. Да так, как ты побежал из школы, даже бегуны на марафонах не бегают. Если снять тебя на видео и показать Усейну Болту, то он искренне удивится, как можно так быстро слинять с занятий. — болтает Пак, не зная, что Гуаньлинь его передразнивает у него за спиной. — Говори, в чем твоя проблема.

— А разве это не должно быть на добровольной основе? — спрашивает Лай, надеясь, что Уджин забьет на это, потому что из-за волнений о Дэхви он не успел придумать какую-нибудь достоверную, но не правдивую версию. 

— Должно быть, но не в этот раз. Мы с Дэхви беспокоимся, Гуаньлинь, ты всё время отнекивался, когда мы говорили о баскетболе, ты начинал морщиться, будто тебе лимон в рот засунули, а потом сам пошел в эту треклятую секцию, всё же не так просто! 

— Пошли. — говорит парень, немного подумав. Всё таки, ничего плохого не случится, если он расскажет Паку правду. Гуаньлинь понимал, что они с Дэхви действительно беспокоились о нём, и хотел подарить немного правды хотя бы Уджину. Он не может рассказать это Дэхви из-за своей боязни его потерять, для него придется придумывать отговорку, как бы ему не хотелось рассказать.

Лай на самом деле рассказывает всё Уджину: что пошел на баскетбол только из-за того, что хочет привлечь внимание Дэхви, что влюблен в Ли. За несколько минут он прошел через всё. Через стыд, через страх, через непонятный и шокированный взгляд Пак Уджина, а это тебе не штаны на лямках, от некоторых мимических творений этого парня кровь стынет в жилах, да что там, у кроликов случается разрыв сердца. Но, к счастью, Лай не кролик, а Уджин видимо слишком шокирован, чтобы убивать людей взглядом. Он отмирает и даже начинает говорить, он некоторое время беседуют на эту тему, но вся их беседа заканчивает тем, что Уджин, желая скорейшего разрешения этой гейской возни между его друзьями, гонит Гуаньлиня к Дэхви, признаваться. 

— Что? Сейчас? Нет! — возражает Гуаньлинь, выпучив глаза и встав посреди дороги. 

— Нет? — переспрашивает Уджин, нахмурившись. 

— Нет. — уверенно говорит младший, но его уверенность медленно улетучивается. — Нет, нет, нет, я же наговорю ему всякой фигни, он потом даже слушать меня не станет, если конечно не врежет мне. 

— Он не умеет драться, успокойся. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, ты же знаешь, какой у нас Дэхви. Он не станет тебя ненавидеть. 

Если Ли Дэхви это ангел на плече Гуаньлиня, то Пак Уджин дьявол, потому что Гуаньлинь вообще не собирался рассказывать Дэхви о своих чувствах, но наслушавшись Пака он сам идёт к дому Хви (и совершенно не важно, что он собирался туда ещё до того, как Уджин его остановил), думает, с чего он начнет и волнуется слишком сильно. 

— Да почему я вообще должен слушать этого парня? Я, что, животное какое-то, что меня все постоянно вынуждают что-то делать? — громко возмущается Лай уже у дверей в квартиру Дэхви. И всё таки он звонит в звонок, потому что какая-то часть его мозга понимает, что Уджин прав и вечно молчать он не сможет. Лучше рассказать о этом сейчас, а не позже, когда привяжешься только сильнее.


	6. Chapter 6

Дэхви понравилось находиться в гостях у Уджина, хотя он всё же немного беспокоился на счёт Линя, который в конце только и делал, что смотрел в пол и молчал, только иногда кивал на вопросы, связанные с работой, будто его унесло в другую вселенную. Но, как бы ему не нравилось в гостях, дома он всегда чувствовал себя лучше, там тепло, можно спать и есть еда, которую можно есть без меры и не чувствовать из-за этого стыда. Дома он мог ходить хоть голышом, но только пока мама не придёт с работы. 

В тот вечер Дэхви слишком поздно пришел домой, даже позже мамы, но не делать домашнюю работу это не про Ли Дэхви, он всеми правдами и неправдами поддерживает свой образ хорошего ученика, потому что ему нужна хорошая характеристика для университета. Поэтому совершенно естественно, что он заснул только поздней ночью. И также совершенно естественно, что он проспал первый урок. Точнее первые три урока. 

Образ хорошего ученика, конечно, нужно поддерживать, но из-за него парень волноваться и напрягаться не собирался, он просто пишет Лаю, который звонил ему уже шесть раз, что с ним всё в порядке, и снова ложится спать, думая, что завтра он придумает для учителей отговорку про семейные обстоятельства, при которых он не смог пойти в школу. 

Видимо его сообщения Гуаньлиню не хватило, потому что тот припёрся к нему домой и начал нагло звонить в дверной звонок. Это ужасный мир, если в нём можно вот так нагло ломиться в чужой дом и будить людей без предупреждения. Так думает Дэхви, пик этой мысли совпадает с моментом, когда парень открывает глаза и встаёт с кровати, чтобы пойти к двери. Он был немного зол на младшего, потому что Хви не всегда удается поспать спокойно, а тут приходит он и начинает всё рушить.

Линь выглядит как-то необычно серьезно, таким Дэ видел его только на занятиях по баскетболу, когда иногда заходил на тренировки, чтобы посмотреть хотя бы несколько минут игры, но это уже другой случай. Тот кладет свою ладонь на дверной косяк и вздыхает, из-за чего Ли становится не по себе. 

— Дэхви, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что очень-очень важное. — объявляет Гуаньлинь. — Впустишь внутрь? 

— Нет! — быстро отвечает старший и спешит объяснить, потому что видит этот непонимающий взгляд напротив. — Ты пришёл ко мне домой, когда я спал, без предупреждения и требуешь, чтобы я пустил тебя к себе домой, потому что тебе нужно что-то там сказать? Нет, нет, нет. Даже если это что-то очень важное, как ты говоришь, то это можно обсудить по телефону, тем более, ты постоянно мне звонишь.

— Как с тобой разговаривать по телефону, если ты не берешь трубку? И это не то, что можно сказать в любой момент, впусти и дай мне сказать. — просит парень, но Дэхви упрямится. 

— Не впущу, у меня может в квартире бардак, нижнее белье на полу валяется и шторы грязные.

— Мне плевать сейчас на твои шторы и трусы, я пришел сюда не на них смотреть, а с тобой поговорить. — тянет младший, не желая мириться с такими обстоятельствами. 

— Гуаньлинь, я никуда не убегу, скажешь всё завтра, я пошёл спать! — заканчивает парень, чтобы вернуться ко сну, быстро закрывая дверь, но быстро просыпается, когда слышит чужой крик. 

Оказалось, что он слишком быстро закрыл дверь, а Линь не успел убрать руку с косяка, поэтому дверь попала ему прямо по пальцам. Дэхви понял это, когда повернулся на крик, и увидел, как Лай держится на руку и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он начинает извиняться (так много слов "прости" Гуаньлинь ещё никогда за одну минуту не слышал), затаскивает парня в квартиру, где начинается бегать и искать аптечку. 

Он совершенно ничего не знал из того, что обычно делают в таких случаях, потому что ему ещё не доводилось ломать своим друзьям пальцы дверью. Но, для таких людей, как Дэхви и создали Интернет, он быстро находит нужную информацию и начинает искать бинт, чтобы зафиксировать пальцы. 

Всё это время Гуаньлинь сидел в прихожей, на пуфике, и держался за руку. Было видно, что это очень больно, потому что пальцы начали синеть и пухнуть, но он только кусал губы и даже совсем не плакал. В отличии от Дэхви, у которого глаза были на мокром месте. Он прекрасно понимал, что в этом виноват только он, нужно было выслушать его или смотреть, когда закрывал дверь. Сейчас было поздно, поэтому он старался не думать об этом, потому что чем дольше он об этом думал, тем больше становилась его вина, пытался аккуратно примотать пальцы друг к другу: те, которые Линь считал сломанными, к здоровым. 

Ещё долго Дэхви извинялся, пока они ехали на такси в травматологию, и там, когда Гуаньлиню делали гипс, потому что у него закрытый перелом двух пальцев, и потом, когда они ехали в метро домой. Гуаньлинь сначала злился, потому что его лишили правой руки минимум на две недели, а это означает, что никаких видеоигр, никакого баскетбола и даже поесть он вряд ли сможет без чьей-то помощи, не говоря уже об учебе. Но, всё таки, он не злился на Дэхви долго. Да, обещал придушить обеими руками, когда кости срастутся, да, говорил, что сломает ему те же самые пальцы, но в конце концов остывает. В итоге получилось так, что Дэхви не поспал, а Гуаньлинь не рассказал Дэхви о своих чувствах, как обещал Уджину, но они оба слишком волнуются из-за этого, чтобы их волновал сон или любовное признание. 

×××

На следующий день Дэхви чувствовал себя ужасно, несмотря на то, что он и выспался, и выполнил указания Уджина на счет проекта, и домашнюю работу сделал, даже убрался дома, потому что до этого все разворошил в поисках аптечки. Ему просто было тошно от того, что он так поступил с Гуаньлинем. Требовалось просто выслушать Гуаньлиня, а он заупрямился и стал виновным в том, что Лай теперь ходит с гипсом на руке. 

Он чувствовал себя ужасно с того самого момента, когда перебинтовывал его опухающие пальцы, и до настоящего момента, хотелось поскорее загладить вину. Естественно, что Ли не знал, как это сделать, он вообще считал, что для Гуаньлиня будет разумным перестать с ним общаться, но тот не кричал на него, даже пугал не сильно, но Дэхви до этого сам отлично испугался. Не каждому нравится вид неправильно изогнутых отекающих пальцев, вот Дэ не нравится и этот случай он запомнит надолго. 

Даже когда он шел с Гуаньлинем до школы, он чувствовал этот груз вины, ему уже не хотелось плакать, как вчера, но эта тяжесть на душе не давала ему говорить. Вообще, выходя из дома, он думал о том, что ему нужно ещё раз извиниться и вложить в это извинения всё своё сожаление, но, увидев на развилке Линя, с его гипсом на руке, из-за которого манжет на рукаве не застёгивался, он будто язык проглотил, просто следуя за младшим.

— Ты всё ещё думаешь, что я злюсь? — спрашивает Лай, после чего Хви немного думает, но позже, так и не придумав что бы такого сказать убедительного, чтобы Лай поверил, что он так не думает, поджимает губы кивает. — Вся моя злость была вчера, сейчас осталось только сожаление о том, что не успел убрать руку. Если я и буду злиться, то не из-за руки, так что можешь разговаривать и не бояться. — объясняет юноша, на что Ли снова кивает, но не говорит ни слова ни когда они идут в школу, ни в ней самой. Не то, что бы он всё равно боялся заговорить с Гуаньлинем, теперь ему просто нечего было сказать. 

Первым посторонним заинтересованным лицом в этом деле стал Уджин. Дэхви видел, как он расспрашивал Гуаньлиня о гипсе перед первым уроком и уже было решил, что Гуаньлинь всё рассказал о том, что Ли сломал его руку, потому что Пак в какой то момент их разговора повернулся к Дэхви, но понял, что Линь ничего не говорил, потому что на третьей перемене Уджин подошёл к нему и начал причитать о том, что Гуаньлинь вообще о себе не заботится. Дэхви не выдержал этой своеобразной пытки. 

— Это я сломал его пальцы, Уджин. — признается Хви и смотрит на Уджина, который видимо не поверил ему. 

— Ты? Да ты свои ручки видел? Это он скорее своими пальцами тебе руку сломает, чем ты своими руками ему пальцы. 

— Я не говорил, что я сломал ему пальцы руками. Он пришел ко мне после уроков, а я зарядил ему дверью по пальцам. — объясняет юноша, из-за чего Уджин ненадолго выпадает в осадок. 

— Дэхви, я, конечно, понимаю, не каждый человек, который приходит к тебе с таким делом домой, может нравится, но не ломать же им за это пальцы... 

— Я случайно... — ноет староста, а потом прокручивает последнюю фразу Уджина и кое-что понимает. — Подожди, то есть ты знаешь, зачем приходил Гуаньлинь? Скажи, пожалуйста. 

— Что? Нет! — возражает Пак, сразу же вскакивая из-за парты, которая принадлежит вообще не ему, а просто находится рядом с партой Дэхви. — Я в эти ваши делишки ввязываться не собираюсь, извини, но спрашивай у Линя сам. 

Вот и всё. Уджин ушёл к себе и оставил Дэхви одного, с кучей мыслей. Вообще, мысль о том, что нужно спросить у Гуаньлиня, разумная, но что делать, если ты стыдишься заговорить после своей ошибки? Он понимает, что заговорить с Лаем когда-нибудь нужно будет, да хотя бы на следующем сборе их группы для создания проекта, поэтому решает не торопиться, может Гуаньлинь вообще уже передумал рассказывать ему о этом.


	7. Chapter 7

Не стоит даже говорить о том, что ломать пальцы - это больно. Это ужасно больно, Гуаньлинь ничего не понимал. Он просто пришел признаваться в чувствах, а получил за это загипсованную руку. В гипсе спать не очень удобно, больше того, жить неудобно, поэтому его злость была полностью оправдана, даже можно не рассматривать то, что ему было больно. 

Он имел полное право злиться на Дэхви, просить его извиниться и возместить ущерб, но что он может сделать, если он любит Дэхви и боится навредить? Глупо и Гуаньлинь это понимает, но всё равно просит отца заплатить за услуги больницы из страховки, когда Дэхви выходит в туалет, соврав о том, что он сам сломал себе пальцы. ""Нехорошо врать" сказал бы Дэхви, но Гуаньлинь оправдывает себя самого тем, что хочет сделать как лучше для старшего. 

Отец, конечно, начал ругаться, но всё оплатил, поэтому, когда Дэхви хотел звонить кому-то из своих родственников, признаваться в том, что он сломал Гуаньлиню пальцы, Линь его остановил. Тот выглядел слишком подавленно как в больнице, так и утром, когда Гуаньлинь нашел его на развилке, даже в школе, когда они вроде как всё решили на счёт того, что Ли не стоит винить себя в этом, он не разговаривал с ним, нервничал и был намного тише, чем обычно. Гуаньлиня как никогда беспокоило такое поведение, он даже хотел начать грысть ногти, как делал в таких случаях, но вспомнил, что в ближайшие пару недель он ногтей не увидит, по крайней мере на правой руке. 

Уджин постоянно крутился вокруг, оно и понятно. Даже девочки, которые особо не интересовались делами Гуаньлиня и не общались с ним, выглядели заинтересованно, когда увидели одноклассника с гибсом на руке, спрашивали о самочувствии и предлагали "руку помощи", но Линь отказался. Уджин "руку помощи" не предлагал, потому что гипсом можно хорошо получить по голове, но расспрашивал о том, что же такого случилось и признался ли он Дэхви вчера. 

Лай ничего не сказал, он был слишком огорчён от мыслей о том, что он так и не признался, младший думал о том, как быть дальше. Ясно, что Пак всё выпутает из Хви. Пусть выпутывает, а он пока подумает и обязательно пообещает себе поговорить с Уджином после урока, ведь самому очень сложно во всем разобраться, а тот вроде как старше, да и звучит так, будто уже когда-то разбирался в чувствах, не известно чьих. Но Гуаньлинь очень ценил, что ему помогают, ведь, обычно, когда ты признаешься в том, что тебе нравится парень, всё воспринимают это резко и даже перестают общаться. Парень не хотел терять друзей, поэтому даже сомневался в том, что ему стоит признаваться Дэхви, но Уджин воспринял всё более менее нормально, даже помогал ему.

Уджин естественно успевает поговорить с Дэхви и, судя по удивленному выражению лица старшего, тот рассказал. Лай не слышал, что говорил Хви, но был уверен, что тот рассказал всё. И про то, как Гуаньлинь заявился к нему домой, как Дэхви сломал ему пальцы, как злился на него и как достал своими звонками, из-за которых всё и произошло, своей дружбой. 

Гуаньлинь за всё это время, которое они провели в школе, слушал только учителей, не писал, потому что нечем, думал о том, чтобы взять конспект у учителя или одноклассников, но ему очень сильно хотелось поговорить с Уджином, хотя до этого он не сильно к этому стремился. Именно этим парень занялся в первую очередь, когда кончились уроки. Так как со сломанными пальцами он не мог ходить на занятия по баскетболу (а жаль, потому что ему начало это нравиться), а Уджин не ходил в всякого рода кружки и секции, разве что по выходным, как он говорил, поэтому поймать старшего после занятий оказалось слишком лёгкой задачей, но требовалось ещё разобраться с Дэхви, который не получил от классного руководителя никаких поручений и, видимо, ждал его у кабинета, чтобы пойти вместе домой. 

Лая очень тронуло такое поведение, ему казалось, что, если Ли не получит заданий, он пойдет домой один, потому что идти вместе слишком неловко, но ему пришлось сказать, что у него есть одно незаконченное дело, из-за чего он не сможет пойти с ним. Парень хочет забрать свои слова обратно, когда видит, как старший поджимает губы, как грустно выглядит, ему в последнюю очередь хотелось, чтобы Дэхви чувствовал себя так, будто Линь не хочет с ним идти из-за вчерашнего, но Дэхви быстро извиняется и уходит, Гуаньлинь просто не успевает что-либо сказать в ответ. 

Уджин, слава богам, не убегает так быстро, когда Линь пытается с ним заговорить, потому пытается Гуаньлинь долго. Он дотошно подбирает слова, рассказывает события вчерашнего дня с его стороны во всех красках, говорит, что возможно, только что он расстроил Дэхви тем, что не захотел идти с ним домой, и подводит свою речь к логическому итогу одним вопросом, который всё это время крутился у него в голове. 

"Может не стоит признаваться Дэхви?" Одна фраза, непонимающий взгляд Пака и неуверенный Лая. Гуаньлинь вообще ничего не понимает. Его чувства не закончились, они наоборот стали только сильнее, с каждым часом, который он проводит без старшего, ему становилось всё тоскливее, но, встретившись с ним, он замечал, что чувствует себя намного счастливее. Дело было в вчерашнем дне, который произвел на него большое впечатление, он начал думать, а что было бы, если бы он всё таки признался Дэхви. Тот так же сломал бы ему пальцы? Или просто попросил уйти? К сожалению, с Дэхви о взаимных чувствах он мог только мечтать. Ему повезёт, если он пару раз увидит сон о том, что Ли его любит не как друга. 

Уджин, послушав о причинах, из-за которых появился такой вопрос, на некоторое время замолчал, а после сказал, что он не может решать за Гуаньлиня. Вообще, Линь понимал, что это его проблемы и решать их должен тоже он, но он также надеялся на поддержку и совет, который ранее получал от Уджина. Сегодня тот советами не разбрасывается, говорит, что он бы хотел, чтобы Гуаньлинь и Дэхви побыстрее с этим разобрались, ведь любовная драма не нужна ему и всем остальным, пока они будут готовить проект по истории. Очень обнадеживающе, конечно, Гуаньлинь уходит домой немного в расстроенных чувствах. И ответов на вопросы не получил, и старшего не проводил.

Пока он идёт домой и слушает музыку в наушниках, он думает только об этом. Ему хотелось подумать о том, что он сегодня будет кушать на ужин, как сейчас сядет смотреть сериал, но у него не получается. В итоге, Линь приходит к решению, что, наверно, ему не стоит признаваться Хви и, возможно, нужно ненадолго свести общение с Дэ к минимуму, уже дойдя до дома. Это решение не далось ему сразу, он успел пройти от стадии "может это не требуется" до "точно не нужно этого делать" через "нужно признаться даже если он не ответит взаимностью". Это было похоже на американские горки. Он был уверен, что когда-нибудь изменит своё решение, возможно тогда будет уже поздно, но сейчас его вагончик застрял перед очередным спуском и не двигался. 

Сейчас он думал о том, что признание старшему только всё усложнит, он испортит и без того шаткие в последнее время отношения с Дэхви, они станут общаться намного реже, и это только в лучшем случае. Чужая душа - потёмки, Лай никогда и ни за что не сможет отгадать, что скажет Дэ, тем более, что возлюбленный ему достался ужасно непредсказуемый. Иногда сидишь и гадаешь, что он сейчас сделает: начнет дурачиться или скажет, что он серьезный молодой человек, начнет делать что-то важное, хмурясь. Гуаньлиню в такие моменты очень хочется прикоснуться пальцами ко лбу и переносице, провести несколько линий, чтобы морщинки исчезли, потому что Дэхви не идёт хмурость. 

×××

Сдержать своё обещание оказалось очень сложно. Эту задачу он поставил в один ряд с пониманием математики, которую не понимает даже Хви. Ли в глазах учеников и друзей всегда тот человек, который понимает всё, но он не понимает математику, это наводит на выводы о сложности гуаньлиневского положения. 

Он за один единственный вечер решил, что будет меньше звонить Хви (чем он занимался каждый вечер, он любил слушать голос старшего перед сном), не будет ходить с ним гулять и постарается не общаться с ним в школе. Эти условия, которыми он сам себя ограничил, казались Лаю каторгой. После трудного дня в школе ему как никогда хотелось пообщаться с Хви, тот одним присутствием снимал всю усталость, не говоря уже о том, что Линю даже пришлось отклонить предложенные Дэхви конспекты и попросить их у Уджина, который пишет как накачанный героином старый слепой эпилептик. 

Дело было даже не в корявом подчерке, всё таки подчерк Уджина был вполне читабелен, если надеть монокль и взять в руки лупу, рассматривая каждый иероглиф отдельно, просто тетрадь Дэхви ему было бы намного приятнее держать от осознания того, что это его тетрадь, он старался над каждой записью. Да и в тетради всё дело не было сконцентрировано, ему была важна любая ниточка, которая связывает его с старшим. Когда он думал об этом, он чувствовал себя каким-то чересчур слащавым, но раз уж он уже полностью втюрился в Ли, то имеет полное право так думать, и делать для него он будет всё возможное. Вот хотя бы сейчас, для его же комфорта он старается не занимать всё его время собой, как он делал обычно. Он не был настроение радикально, старался сделать всё так незаметно, чтобы Хви не подумал, что Гуаньлинь не хочет с ним общаться после того, как тот сломал ему руку.


	8. Chapter 8

Дэхви понадобилось совсем мало времени, чтобы понять, что младшему не хочется общаться с ним, как раньше, и слишком много времени для того, чтобы понять что без общения или простого присутствия Гуаньлиня в его жизни он уже не может. То, что они не будут общаться как раньше, парень понял ещё тогда, когда они возвращались из травмпункта, а окончательно убедился в этом он, когда младший в первый же день после того происшествия с дверью отказался идти с ним домой. Не то, чтобы отказался грубо, чтобы задеть чувства Дэхви, но тогда Ли не смог найти нормального объяснения поведению Гуаньлиня, как не пытался. 

После того случая, по мнению Дэхви, всё и началось: если Дэхви задерживался из-за поручений учителя, то Линь не ждал его,как было раньше, а когда они шли домой, то почти не разговаривали. Лишь иногда Гуаньлинь говорил о фильмах, которые он недавно смотрел, или о учебе, в такие моменты Дэхви был счастлив и чувствовал, что ещё не всё потеряно, но потом его снова настигала тоска, потому что он привык, что перед сном ему звонит Гуаньлинь, спрашивает какую-то ерунду, смешит и сбрасывает. Ли никогда не воспринимал Линя, как его персонального шута, но не мог отрицать, что без его тупых шуток про насекомых и редких каламбуров не в тему ему грустно жить. 

Тоска окончательно съела его через полторы недели такого общения, а точнее отсутствия этого общения, Ли начал просыпаться с трудом, у него совсем пропал аппетит, из-за чего он перестал ходить в школьный кафетерий, потому что еда там с переменным успехом пробуждает аппетит у голодного человека, а Дэхви вообще бесполезно туда ходить. Он мало что понимал о своем состоянии, что с ним творилось и как он до такого дошел он не знал, но точно был уверен, что это не из-за приближающегося проекта по истории. 

Четвертая и последняя встреча их группы для проекта по истории прошла в кофейне, потому что у Уджина родители были дома, как и у остальных, а компания у них собралась довольно шумная, чего стоит одна парочка Паков, которые, припоминая гуаньлиневские шутки, называют друг друга "комариком" и "воробьем", кричат и вообще ведут себя, как неандертальцы, но в целом они классные парни. В кофейне они, конечно, не кричали "ыыыыы" и не игрались с соломинками, они пусть и веселые ребята, но мозг у них ещё не отсох. 

Даже Хви и Линь охотно бы поддержали Паков в их игре "кто назовет больше неожиданных сочетаний вроде "чипсы с крыжовником" и "вампирская анемия"", но они явно не в том настроении. Дэхви, да и любой другой человек за их столом, знает, они оба пытаются быть дружелюбными с Джихуном и Уджином, но друг с другом разговаривают осторожно. Гуаньлинь не шутил о новом чехле на телефоне Дэхви, хотя он был довольно смешной из-за лица актера на нём, а Дэхви не смеялся, потому что смеяться не над чем. Они оба были слишком зациклены, чтобы обратить внимание на то, что каждый из них украдкой смотрит на другого. Это замечали только Уджин и Джихун, но безмолвно решили между собой в дело не вмешиваться, хотя бы напрямую. 

На некоторое время Джихун с Уджином уходили к кассе, взять себе ещё напитков, будто бы специально подставляя младших. У них произошел жутко неловкий разговор в духе "как дела, хорошо, а у тебя, ясно", потом вернулись Хун и Уджин, после чего Лай говорил только о своей задаче для этого проекта. Гуаньлинь не говорил о том, что не желает продолжать общение, но Дэхви всё было и так понятно. Тот даже не хотел принимать его помощь, ведь когда Дэхви предложил взять хотя бы малую часть работы на себя, потому что со сломанной рукой не очень удобно готовиться, Линь отказался. 

Эта встреча стала ножом в сердце и клином в разуме Дэхви. Он не мог не думать о том, что его кинули, больше получаса, ни одну из всех ссор за свою жизнь он не переживал так болезненно. Он всё ещё надеялся, что это всего лишь ссора, что это временно и когда-нибудь он снова сможет слушать глупые шутки младшего и ждать его вечерних неловких звонков. 

×××

Осознание того, что Гуаньлинь для него вовсе не друг, а мучается он не из-за дружеской привязанности, приходит к нему неожиданно, но стоит сказать, что шло оно очень долго. Патронус Дэхви наверняка черепаха, потому что большинство вещей он делает очень долго и доходит до него иногда очень долго. Это не приуменьшало его ума, всё таки в таких поверхностных вещах он мыслил весьма быстро, но такая тормознутость в личных делах мешала отношениям с людьми. 

Несмотря на такую особенность его разума, до Дэхви всё же дошло, а именно это произошло после небольшой размолвки с Джихуном. Уже в воскресенье, на следующий день после прошлой их встречи в кофейне, Пак Джихун заявился в дом Дэхви, так, будто он его близкий родственник, без предупреждения и с печеньем. Печенье подкупило маму Ли: та, будучи на заслуженном отдыхе, побежала на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник и найти что-нибудь, чем можно накормить Хуна. Дэхви, при всем любви и уважении к печенью (а Пак купил одно из его любимых, наверно спросил у Гуаньлиня), не купился, но пустил Джихуна сначала в свою кухню, а позже, когда Пак выпил чай, и в комнату, которая вообще считалась святыней. 

— Ты же не печенье принести пришёл, я знаю, вы с Уджином о чем-то вчера шептались на кассе. — начинает Дэхви, отдает старшему тарелку с печеньем и джемом, закрывает за собой дверь. 

— Вот видишь, как ты много знаешь, а постоянно говоришь, что ничего не знаешь и не понимаешь. — говорит Джи, обмакивая печенье в джем, садится на коврик, опираясь спиной о кровать. — Но печенье вкусное, согласись. 

— Не трудно догадаться, что ты пришел не чаек попить, ведь мы не так тесно общаемся, чтобы без предупреждения ходить в гости. — Хви садится на тот же ковёр, но уже рядом с тумбочкой, напротив Пака. 

— Ну, я думал, что ты не пустишь меня, если я попрошусь, поэтому пришел сам, но, посмотри, я принес печенье. Даже спросил, какое тебе нравится у Уджина. 

— А он откуда знает?

— Спросил у Гуаньлиня. — смеется Джихун, но Дэ не смеется в ответ, лишь обводит свою комнату взглядом. От взгляда Пака это не ушло, тот встал с пола, положил печенье на стол и повернулся к Ли. — Мы с Уджином тогда не о заказе разговаривали, а о атмосфере в нашей команде. Она в последнее время натянутая, даже если вы пытаетесь не выносить вашу обиду в наши разговоры, то у вас плохо получается. 

— Я пытаюсь, ничего не могу сделать, думаю, тебе лучше поговорить с Линем. — говорит парень, прижимая бёдра к животу, обнимает колени. 

— Давай я сам решу, с кем разговаривать по этому поводу. Всё таки, если я буду разговаривать только с ним, то из этого ничего не выйдет. 

— Из этого в любом случае ничего не выйдет, я отказался с ним разговаривать и сломал ему пальцы, он меня ненавидит. — восклицает Ли, глядя на Джихуна, который с видом настоящего психолога и тарелочкой печенья в руках расхаживает от кровати до окна. 

— Ты уверен, что он тебя ненавидит? Мне кажется, что это нисколько не так. Я могу сейчас позвонить ему и сказать, что ты заболел или упал с лестницы и сломал ногу, а он прибежит сюда за считанные минуты, даже что-нибудь забудет. Ты недооцениваешь свою важность в его жизни. Подумай хорошенько, хочешь ли ты с ним дружить.

С ума сойти. Дэхви дают лекцию на тему дружбы. Обычно этим занимался именно он: если кто-то с кем-то ссорился, он говорил что-то в этом духе, как ему сейчас сказал Хун, давал какой-нибудь хороший совет. Сейчас же, он забыл всё те вещи, которые сам говорил, именно тогда, когда ему самому они понадобились. Пак открыл ему глаза, надо обязательно сказать ему спасибо за это, хотя, кажется, ему и так хорошо, сидит в его компьютерном кресле, жуёт печенье и рассматривает безделушки со стола. 

— Джихунни-хён, что мне делать? Он же, наверно, сейчас думает, что это я не хочу с ним общаться. — спрашивает Хви, поднимается с пола и отпинывает ногой диванную подушку, которую уже давным давно пора бы отнести в гостиную. 

— Позвонить и поговорить. — кратко изъясняется Джихун и продолжает рассматривать снежный шар с каким-то красивым домиком и маяком. — Не нужно надумывать ничего сверхъестественного, достаточно просто извиниться и поговорить по душам, если ты конечно не совершил чего-то слишком плохого. — объясняет Пак, ставит шар на стол и смотрит на Дэхви. Ли сначала ничего не понимает, а потом смотрит на Пака взглядом, полным ненависти, подбирает подушку и кидает её в Джихуна. Тот визжит, подскакивает и бежит к двери, чтобы, если начнется драка, быстро смыться, называет Дэхви "дебилом" и говорит, что это всё из-за недостатка общения. 

— Это не помогает. Если бы всё было так просто, я бы давно был самым успешным в отношениях парнем в школе. 

— Ну, это спорное достижение, я бы не стал на твоём месте таким хвастаться. — отмечает Джи, хотя, кажется, Дэхви не до шуток. Так и есть, ему не до шуток, поэтому он поднимает эту диванную подушку и снова кидает в Джихуна, который поспешно выходит за дверь. 

Ли выходит за ним и видит, как его мама расспрашивает Пака о том, как скоро он "снова придёт к Дэхви в гости", немного смеется и выносит тарелку с печеньем на кухню. Джихун выпивает ещё одну чашку чая, напоминает Дэхви о том, что обязательно нужно сделать и уходит, а Дэ даже напоминать не нужно, оставшись наедине в своей комнате он начинает собираться. 

××× 

Так как Джихун посчитал лучшим способом влезть в чужую жизнь несогласованный приход в гости, Дэхви решил сделать так же. Всё таки, чем он хуже, почему он не может также заявиться в дом к Линю с его любимыми вкусняшками и не попытаться поговорить. Это намного лучше, чем ждать от судьбы удачного момента для разговора. 

Когда Гуаньлинь ему открывает, младший выглядит немного удивлённым, видимо Дэхви он меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть. Собственно, Хви и не обижался, он же специально пришёл без предупреждения, ему нельзя обижаться на Лая за это, иначе это теряет всякий смысл. 

— Привет. Как твоя рука? — задаёт вопрос юноша, вытаскивая руки из карманов, чтобы не показаться неуверенным или закрытым. На самом деле, такую стрёмную фразу ещё поискать надо, но он надеется, что Линь не будет на ней зацикливаться. 

— Вполне нормально, ты за этим пришёл? — спрашивает в ответ Гуаньлинь, поглаживая свой гипс. Наверно, кожа под ним часто чешется, Дэхви ещё больше жаль, что он тогда не послушал Линя. — Я пью лекарства, поэтому мне уже лучше, скоро я поеду в больницу, мне, возможно, снимут гипс. 

Дэ вполне успокаивает такой ответ, всё таки, он понимает, как Гуаньлиню тяжело ходить с загипсованной рукой, какие-то несчастные три пальца лишили его возможности писать, есть и вообще заниматься любыми занятиями самостоятельно. Парень знает, что младший перешёл на вилку и ложку, потому что левой рукой неудобно есть палочками, знает, что тот каждый день брал у учителей конспекты, которые он, наверно, даже не открывал, но ему всё ещё было стыдно и он не знал, что с этим сделать, пока ему в голову не стукнула одна странная и очень глупая мысль. 

— Линь, я знаю, что тебе было очень больно, когда я заехал дверью по твоим пальцам и мне очень жаль, что я это сделал. Ты можешь думать о том, что я сейчас скажу, всё что хочешь, а можешь просто сделать со мной то же самое, я... — Дэхви кладет свою ладонь на дверной косяк и не успевает договорить, как её тут же убирают. Линь ловит её своей здоровой рукой и за неё же притаскивает Хви в квартиру, подальше от всяких небезопасных дверных проемов. 

Та дверь ни за что бы не закрылась, если бы Гуаньлинь не потянул за ручку, но, видимо, у Лая уже развилась параноидальная боязнь дверей, раз он так резко среагировал. Он потом ещё и накричал на Дэхви из-за этого. Это был наверно первый случай, когда Гуаньлинь так кричит на Дэхви, раньше он не так сильно повышал на него голос, если они ссорились. Дэ сразу же испугался, но в конце, когда Линь извинился, осталась только неловкость.

Даже после этого Ли не собирался уходить с пустыми руками, а точнее с тем, с чем пришёл, он отдал Гуаньлиню пакет с его любимым мармеладом в форме лягушек, тот налил ему чай, хотя Дэхви вроде как не хотел, уже напился им с Джихуном, и даже не просил. Но всё равно выпил, ради приличия. 

У Гуаньлиня дома не было мамы, которая бы начала спрашивать у него за жизнь и не дала Линю его выгнать, поэтому ему приходилось действовать самому. Он, не без смущения, которое он тщательно прятал, попросил у Лая поговорить, завел разговор о их дружбе. Очень много слов было им сказано о том, что он очень жалеет, что хотел бы начать общаться заново, что понимает, что это всё было из-за руки, но хочет всё исправить. Несмотря на излишнюю прямоту, Гуаньлинь с ним полностью согласился, хотя некоторое время молчал, может обдумывал слова. 

Сначала они общались довольно неловко, но ближе к концу их посиделок, когда домой пришла мама Линя, они разговорились, Лай в красках рассказывал о том, какого это носить гипс, потому что Дэхви даже эластичных бинтов никогда не накладывали. Слова о том, что иногда она чешется так, будто под гипсом бегает куча муравьев, но приходится терпеть, заставляют Дэхви покрыться мурашками. Они договорились погулять после того, как закончат проект по истории. 

Когда пришла мама Гуаньлиня, Дэхви допил свой сок, который ему налил Лай (стоит сказать, что он буквально отвоевал эту возможность, потому что Ли будто забыл, что у младшего пальцы сломаны только на одной руке, поэтому порывался всё делать сам), пошел собираться, но Гуаньлинь не отпустил его просто так. Он навязался проводить его хотя бы до той развилки, где они постоянно расстаются. Всё время до того места они разговаривали, Дэ даже успел услышать шутку про насекомых и подумать, как же он соскучился по этим скучным и глупым шуткам. 

Когда Дэхви уже прощался с Гуаньлинем, тот, несмотря на некоторое неудобство, крепко обнял Хви. Ли не один скучал по чему-то, связанному с другом, старший этого не понимал, пока был занят тем, чтобы обвинять себя в том, что он разрушил их дружбу. Он ещё крепче обнимает Линя, утыкается лицом в чужое плечо. До этого они не так часто обнимались, разве что когда его очень сильно тянуло обниматься (он называл это рецидивом тактильной болезни), но так хорошо ему от объятий ещё никогда не было. Он бы описал это как очень мягкие и теплые объятия, которых сильно ожидаешь, когда куда-то возвращаешься.

— Ну, Дэхви, мне пора, ты обнимаешь меня так долго, прохожие могут подумать, что мы парочка, которая прощается надолго. — смеется Гуаньлинь. Дэхви цепляется за слово "парочка" против своей воли и не может выкинуть из головы ни после того, как Гуаньлинь уходит, ни после того, как он приходит домой. 

Уроки помогли ему немного отвлечься он назойливой мысли, но, опять же, ненадолго. Почти весь вечер Дэхви прошел в духе экстремально быстрого осмысления. Пять раз он проклял Джихуна, три раза задал себе вопрос, вроде "да что это со мной такое", и два раза подумал о том, что, наверно, если бы они с Гуаньлинем были парочкой, он бы получал подобные объятия довольно часто. Это настораживало. Он замечал за собой такие моменты, на которые посмотришь и подумаешь, что он возможно не по девочкам, подмечал, что иногда, когда он находится с Линем, он чувствует себя намного окрыленнее, чем обычно, но он не воспринимал это всерьез. Сейчас пришло время задуматься. 

Вечером Гуаньлинь не позвонил ему, а только прислал голосовое сообщение, видимо он тоже взволнован их перемирием, но Дэхви и без этого было над чем подумать. Он, конечно отвечал на сообщения, но в замедленном темпе. Вечером он думал о том, что всё это ерунда, и о том, что он просто не мог всё это время быть влюбленным в Гуаньлиня даже на четверть своего роста. Утром пришло осознание, что ерунда - это всё то, что он пытался себе внушить. 

Когда он пришел в школу, а пришёл он с Гуаньлинем, ему потребовался совет от друга. Единственным другом, который ничего не знал и не был замечен в этих ссорах с Лаем, оставался Джинён из параллельного класса. Дэ придерживался мнения, что он должен сделать всё идеально: и получить совет, и не набросить на себя сомнений больше, чем это можно сделать. 

Именно поэтому он специально дождался обеда, чтобы сесть не со своей обычной компанией, а с Бэ Джинёном. Начало их диалога было феерическим и прямолинейным одновременно. "Как думаешь, я влюблён?" Сначала Джинён не так охотно шёл на контакт, потому что Хви не сильно разорялся на подробности, а в итоге их разговор привёл к расплывчатому выводу вроде "ты, похоже, влюблён, но чёрт его знает, может это просто симпатия". Дэ чувствовал себя немного опустошенно. 

Они сдали свой проект по истории со спокойной душой, получили прекрасные отметки, но Дэхви всё равно волновался, будто Гуаньлинь умеет читать мысли и прямо сейчас знает, что он думает о том, что тот ему возможно нравится. День прошёл за разглядыванием Гуаньлиня, иногда не самым скрытным, чтобы понять, что же может привлекать в младшем. Для себя он нашел много нового, что он замечал и раньше, но не акцентировал на этом внимание. 

В честь успешной сдачи проекта, они всей группой договорились встретиться, завтра, во вторник, после школы и погулять, всё согласились. Сегодня учитель Ко не задерживала его после уроков, поэтому он мог пойти домой тоже с Линем, а, придя домой, его посетило стойкое чувство, что это никакая не симпатия. Если бы это была просто симпатия, он бы не хотел обниматься, как вчера днём, каждый день, он бы не хотел получать от Линя двойную порцию внимания, всё не может объясняться только словом "симпатия", он крупно попал.

Сейчас ему наверно снова был нужен дружеский совет, но получить его было не откуда, да и он бы постыдился лишний раз спрашивать его друзей об этом. Ещё одна причина — говорить о таком, пока его мама в отпуске и постоянно ходит по дому, очень опасно, она может все услышать. Не то, чтобы он всё постоянно скрывает от матери, но такое ей вряд ли понравится. Поэтому парень забил на все советы, которые он бы мог получить, и попытался понять, что ему сделать в одиночку. Не нужно созывать какую-нибудь конференцию из лишних ушей для того, чтобы разобраться в своих тараканах, в этом парень убедился позже.


	9. Chapter 9

Несмотря на то, что этот фарс был задумкой только Гуаньлиня, а Дэхви об этом ничего не знал, Линь страдал от него не меньше. Эта неделя была одной из самых длинных в его жизни, как будто он знал, что что-то должно произойти (он придерживался мнения, что они с Дэхви окончательно поссорятся и тот перестанет с ним общаться вообще), и ждал этого, хотя не знал, когда оно должно произойти. Эти странные ощущения преследовали его особо сильно последние три дня перед днём сдачи проекта. Почему? Он опять таки не знал, но в воскресенье всё понял. 

Ему было ужасно стыдно, что Дэхви пришлось делать всё самому. Линь вообще не замечал, что твориться вокруг него, и только после этого разговора со старшим и этих объятий понял, что он поступил, как эгоист, решая всё за Дэхви. Лай думал, что Хви не захочет с ним общаться, раз он его игнорирует, но просчитался. Вообще не нужно было что-то считать за Ли, нужно было поговорить, как они сделали совсем недавно. 

Гуаньлинь чувствовал себя вновь живым, когда разговаривал с Дэхви у себя на кухне, когда слушал его рассказы, когда сам что-то рассказывал и видел внимательный взгляд его любимого мальчика напротив. Он не случайно влюбился и был точно уверен, что это не развод от его мозга, Лай был готов ещё раз сломать свою руку, если нужно будет защитить Дэ, ведь тот очевидно был в какой-то мере слабее, возможно даже больше, чем Гуаньлинь думает. 

"Если Дэхви хочет со мной общаться, то пусть так и будет." После этих мыслей парень, конечно, начал чувствовать себя клушей, которая со своими решениями совладать не может, но он принимал это решение это ради комфорта Дэхви и (не)много из собственных желаний. Оправдываться перед своей совестью он мог вечно, но для того, чтобы вновь начать общаться с Дэхви, ему нужно было время. 

×××

Линь был очень рад, что они хорошо сдали проект, потому что раньше в подобных ситуациях он ссорился со своими коллегами по группе и они получали оценку не выше четверки с натяжкой. Сейчас же его полностью устраивала его команда, особенно определенная его часть, которая была не особо разговорчива с ним сегодня. После этого вчерашние события казались сном, хотя он всё ещё мог ловить на себе чужие взгляды и смотреть, как Дэхви отворачивается со смущённый выражением лица. Это подбадривало в какой-то степени. 

После получения оценок они всей командой договорились погулять, даже Дэхви от предложения погулять оживился и накидал устный список заведений, куда можно сходить, поэтому Гуаньлинь был вдвойне рад. Он светил своей улыбкой всё время пока они шли с Дэхви домой (ему пришлось немного подождать, потому что учитель Ко дала Дэ задание), пока планировал эту прогулку так тщательно, будто это свидание с друзьями, но она поблекла сразу, как только на улице пошёл дождь. 

Даже не дождь, а ливень, капли так сильно тарабанили по окну, что Гуаньлинь не слышал звук телевизора, пока не сделал звук погромче, хотя даже не смотрел его, включил чисто для фонового звука. Зато звук звонка на своём телефоне он сразу услышал, а увидев, что звонит Дэхви, немедленно взял трубку, думая, что старшему нужно что-то спросить про домашку, потому что если Ли звонит Гуаньлиню, а не Линь Дэхви, то это в шестидесяти процентах звонков он будет звонить именно по этому поводу. Но сейчас было всё по-другому, потому что первая же реплика, которую произносит Дэхви, настораживает Гуаньлиня. 

"Привет, Гуаньлинь." 

Дэхви обычно не называл его Гуаньлинем, когда они общались по телефону, либо он сокращал его имя до мягкого "Линь", либо называл "Панлин", такое прозвище они дали ему вместе с Уджином. Любое имя Гуаньлиню было приятно слышать из уст Дэхви, но "Гуаньлинь" наталкивало его на мысли о серьезных разговорах, к которым парень был готов не всегда, к сожалению. Да и голос Хви звучал как-то взволновано, но, хотя Гуаньлинь надеялся, что ему показалось, он поприветствовал его в ответ. 

— Можно личный вопрос? — спрашивает Ли всё таким же взволнованным голосом, а Гуаньлинь начинает волноваться даже больше, чем Дэхви. Он кивает, правда Дэхви этого не увидит, говорит, что можно, и ждёт, какой вопрос тот задаст. — Я что-то значу для тебя? Если я только друг, то ничего не говори. 

Первая мысль Линя была о том, что Уджин всё таки нарушил своё слово и рассказал всё Дэхви, а тот не поверил и решил переспросить. Вообще, Гуаньлинь сделал бы так же, расскажи ему Уджин, что он нравится Дэхви, но Лай до последнего был убежден, что это не так и никогда так не будет. Дэхви слишком умный, чтобы любить Гуаньлиня. Первая мысль, к сожалению, слишком сильно въелась в мозг и больше младший себе ничего не выдумывал.

— Хочешь поговорить? Я сейчас приду. — осторожно говорит Лай после некоторой задержки.

— Возьми зонтик и оденься теплее, если тебе есть что сказать. — заметно тише говорит Дэ, после чего скидывает трубку. Было ясно, что для этого звонка Дэхви очень долго решался. Это единственное, что было ясно. Остальное Гуаньлинь решил оставить у себя в голове как то, что возможно является правдой, но в чём он не уверен. 

Так как он обещал, а свои обещания Гуаньлинь в большинстве случаев выполняет, он быстро надевает на себя ветровку, берет зонт и идёт по уже заученной дороге к дому Дэхви. Пока он туда шёл его не волновал ветер и дождь, то, что он может заболеть, его не страшило, он слишком сильно волновался из-за Дэхви. Должна быть причина, Гуаньлинь всё ещё держался за версию с Уджином и проклинал Пака, думая, что из-за него Ли чувствует себя ужасно. 

Хви действительно выглядел неважно, когда он открыл Гуаньлиню дверь. Как будто ему кто-то сказал, что он болен, как будто он участвовал в важном конкурсе и ему оставалось всего ничего, чтобы победить. Гуаньлинь ничего не сказал раньше, чем его запустили в дом(на этот раз без сломанных пальцев). 

— Уджин тебе что-то рассказал, да? — спрашивает Лай, но ветровку не снимает, боится, что скоро её придется надевать заново, просто поворачивается к Дэхви. 

— Мне никто ничего не говорил. — отвечает тот, ставит зонт в специальную подставку. По его медленным движениям, по взгляду и редким вздохам можно понять, что парень не в духе, Линь даже сказал бы, что в таком состоянии Дэ может в лёгкую расплакаться. Ему раньше не приходилось видеть его слезы, только однажды он слышал, как Дэхви плачет, но видеть он этого никогда не захочет. 

— Значит я был слишком очевиден. — произнёс Лай, запуская руки с карманы ветровки, ему было не очень удобно, хотя дом Дэхви он считал одним из самых уютных, что он посещал. 

— С таким глупым другом, как я, ты бы мог скрывать это ещё очень долго. 

— Что же мне помешало? 

— Твои объятия. — почти шепчет Хви, отворачивается, словно стесняется этого по-детски наивного словосочетания. 

— Так мне тебя обнять? — спрашивает Гуаньлинь, расправляя руки для объятий, но Дэхви ничего не отвечает, он просто подходит и обнимает. У Линя мокрая ветровка, это знают и Гуаньлинь, и Дэхви, но Дэ льнёт к Лаю, прижимается щекой к ключицам, закрывает глаза, чтобы почувствовать себя, как в теплом одеяле, пусть оно и немного мокрое, а младший крепко обнимает Дэхви в районе талии. Впервые Линю так хорошо, когда он обнимает с Дэхви, потому что у него есть маленькая надежда.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос. — подаёт голос Ли, пока Гуаньлинь старается не двигаться слишком резко: кажется, что Дэхви маленький зверёк, который осчастливил Линя своими действиями, и младший боится его спугнуть. 

— Я должен? Что тебе даст эта информация? Ты обрадуешься, если я скажу, или огорчишься? 

— Смотря что ты обо мне скажешь. — Хви открывает глаза и расстегивает чужую ветровку, потому что хочется ещё раз обняться, а футболка с ёнотом в короне, которая вообще-то была пижамой Дэхви, начала промакать.

— У тебя самый лучший голос в этом мире, хочу под него засыпать. — говорит парень, не без стеснения, потому что ничего романтичнее "ты очень красивая" Гуаньлинь ещё не произносил. Дэхви тоже застеснялся, но не смог сдержать улыбку. После этой улыбки Лай перестал бояться своих слов, обстановка заметно наладилась. На улице всё ещё шёл ливень, но у них было такое ощущение, что он уже закончился.

— Это завуалированное предложение встречаться? 

— Подожди, ты же ещё не признался. — издевается младший. Именно издевается, потому что Ли сначала чуть ли не вечность молчит, а потом пытается что-то сказать, но в итоге говорит только о том, что это слишком трудно, когда на него так смотрят. Гуаньлиню не нужно признание, он безумно счастлив только из-за того, что Дэхви обнимает его, спокойно говорит о отношениях и улыбается, а это означает, что он как минимум относится к этому спокойно. 

Дэхви ещё собирался что-то сказать, но просто потянулся и чмокнул Лая в щеку, совсем рядом с губами. Это был совершенно невинный поцелуй, но Дэ сильно покраснел, делая его. Гуаньлинь не покраснел, но очень сильно удивился, в приятную сторону, конечно. Ничего не оставалось, как обнять Дэхви ещё раз, поговорить о чём-то менее смущающем, чтобы парень перестал краснеть, и уйти, поцеловав в щеку на прощание. 

Пока он шёл домой в его голове были мысли только о недавнем разговоре с Дэхви. Линь сам не очень верил, что это произошло на самом деле, но вечерние смс от Ли всё подтверждали. Они договорились никому не говорить об этом, но на этой же неделе, после того, как Дэхви и Гуаньлинь пошли в библиотеку совсем одни, без остальной их компашки, Уджин обо всем догадался и рассказал Джихуну и Джинёну. Те никому не рассказали, но Дэхви всё равно ещё долго обижался на Пака. Гуаньлинь не обижался совсем, если Дэхви останется с ним на ближайшую вечность, то он был не против, чтобы об этом знали другие.


End file.
